Liquid crystals that have high birefringence, low viscosity, and low threshold voltage, and are capable of maintaining a nematic phase over a broad temperature range are desirable in electro-optic phase and amplitude modulation applications. Such applications include infrared light valves, polymer-dispersed liquid crystals and cholesteric displays. High birefringence, or optical anisotropy (Δn), of the liquid crystal composition improves the efficiency of light modulation, and low rotational viscosity serves to shorten the response times. Low threshold voltage, which is inversely related to the dielectric anisotropy of the liquid crystal material, simplifies the electronics that drive the application.
Polar liquid crystal compounds, particularly fluorinated species, have been investigated as possible candidates for such electro-optics applications. In general, fluorinated liquid crystal compounds have desirably low rotational viscosity, excellent photostability and high resistivity. However, they also tend to exhibit modest dielectric anisotropy and, accordingly, high threshold voltage.
Increasing the asymmetry and, accordingly, the polarity of such compounds has been proposed as a means to improve the dielectric anisotropy of these compounds. Wu, et al. [Opt. Eng. 32, 1792-7 (1993)], for example, reported polar fluorinated diphenyldiacetylenes and tolanes as shown in Structures I and II below, respectively These compounds exhibit high birefringence, high resistivity, low viscosity, and comparatively low threshold voltage. However, while in some cases these compounds have reasonably low melting temperatures and heat fusion enthalpies, as is typical of compounds with high dipole moments, the melting temperature is too high and the nematic phase is too narrow.
The fluorination of polytolane liquid crystal compounds has also been investigated. In general, the highly conjugated polytolanes have desirably high birefringence. Fluorinated bis-tolanes such as shown in structure III, have been reported. While this type of compound has good dielectric anisotropy, utility is limited, once again, due to high melting point and narrow nematic range.